


Whispers On The Wind

by JenJo



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJo/pseuds/JenJo
Summary: Kara is injured, Jason keeps a bedside vigil.





	Whispers On The Wind

**Author's Note:**

> My fills for Whumptober 2018, from tumblr.

_ “You’ve been stabbed.” _

Kara blinked, and blinked again, barely able to keep her eyes open, struggling to hear the words.

“What?”

She felt her hand in another, someone leaning over her to press a kiss to her forehead. “Kara, Kara, keep your eyes open for me. Please?”

It was the please that did it. Kara opened her eyes, even though she just wanted to  _ sleep, why won’t you let me sleep Jason? Just five more minutes _ .

_ Jason _ .

“There you are.” Jason was trying to smile, but Kara could see how it was strained, forced-  _ he was trying not to break down _ .

“Always… by your… side…” she struggled to say, focusing more on keeping her eyes open than her words.

“You’ve been stabbed.”

“Oh…. that…. that explains it,” she smiled, or at least she hoped she was smiling. It was hard to tell. Jason’s expression softened though, so she assumed she’d done okay.

“You were stabbed, and you fell, and I couldn’t run fast enough. You hit the back of your head, and I….” Jason trailed off, shaking his head.

Even though it hurt to do so, Kara lifted a hand to cup Jason’s cheek, turning his eyes back to her. “I’m okay. See? Good as new. We’ll be back…. home soon enough.”

This time, Jason had an actual smile on his face. 

“There he is.”

“What?” Now was Jason’s turn to be confused.

Kara patted his cheek, before closing her eyes again. “The man I…”

“Kara?”

“Love,” she whispered, as she fell asleep, unable to keep her eyes open anymore.

 

“There’s blood all over your hands.”

Jason wasn’t sure how long he’d sat there, watching Kara sleep. Telling himself,  _ convincing  _ himself, that she was sleeping, and not slipping into a coma she wouldn’t wake from. 

“It’s not my blood.” The response was automatic, out of Jason’s mouth before he even registered who was asking.

“No shit it’s not your blood; yours is tinged Lazarus Green, right? Or so you keep telling me.” 

Jason looked up, seeing Roy hovering just in front of him. 

“Of course, I’ve always called bs on it, but new question:  _ whose  _ blood is it? And can I clean it off your hands?”

Jason held up his hands, not offering any explanation. Roy worked methodically, cleaning away the blood from Jason’s hands with practised ease.

“Now, Todd, talk.”

“Now, Harper, silence.”

Roy rolled his eyes, shaking his head. “Jason, I thought we’d gotten you out of this  _ lone fighter  _ mentality of yours.”

“Yeah, well, it’s not exactly great when part of your  _ we  _ is the reason I have blood all over my hands.”

The words were said so calmly, you would think Jason was talking about the weather.

“But you knew that,” Jason narrowed his eyes at Roy, who had barely reacted to his earlier words. “You knew Kara was hurt. And you’re just trying to get me to talk. Because that’s what you think I need right now. But it’s not.”

“What  _ do  _ you need, then?” Roy asked, keeping his voice even.

“I need Kara to wake up, to hold her in my arms, to know she’ll be all right.”

“She’ll be-”

“You don’t know that.” Jason shook his head. “You don’t know that. No one knows that; no one knows what’s wrong with her. She should’ve woken up by now. But she hasn’t.” Jason stopped, staring at Roy with an unguarded expression. “No one knows why she hasn’t, and they all look at me with such  _ sympathy _ .”

“The horror; clearly they should be averting their eyes in your presence,” Roy deadpanned.

“Damn right,” Jason nodded, before sighing. “I don’t want to leave here.”

“I’m not taking you anywhere.”

“Good.” Jason sighed again, looking down the hallway towards the room where Kara lay, unconscious. “I’ll be here when she wakes up.”

“And I’ll be here making sure you eat and shower.” When Jason looked back at Roy with a raised eyebrow, Roy raised one right back. “Jason, you  _ need  _ a shower. I promise, if Kara wakes up while you’re in the shower, I will personally run into the shower and tell you right away.”

“Thanks Roy,” Jason half laughed, stumbling slightly as he stood up.

Roy was there instantly, to help Jason get steady on his feet. “That’s what friends are for, right?”

 

~~~

 

Roy had stayed for hours, making sure Jason ate, making sure Jason took care of himself, keeping an eye on Kara so that Jason could close his eyes for five minutes and  _ breathe _ .

He wasn’t  _ that  _ deaf, he could hear the words being said around him. He might not outwardly react, but he heard every word. 

People didn’t bother to speak quietly, if they assumed he wasn’t listening. 

Jason sat by Kara’s bed, awake hour after hour, awake for every test, every new face to tell him  _ nothing found; no trace of foreign matter; no way to know what is keeping her like this. _

It didn’t matter what they said, Jason gave them all the same response: a blank stare, which never left Kara’s face.

He held a hand in hers, unless they absolutely  _ had  _ to use it for a test; they tried not to need her hand though.

He heard what they were saying, about  _ him _ .

_ He’s been awake for too long. He needs to sleep. We might have to give him something to help him sleep. Did he suffer from insomnia? Is this normal for him? _

Jason wished they’d spend less time thinking about  _ him _ , and more time focusing on bringing Kara back.

The lack of sleeping, Jason could handle. He’d gone longer without sleep, he’s far from his limit.

The words  _ unhealthy codependency  _ came to mind, but he quickly dismissed them. 

They implied that being with Kara was somehow  _ bad  _ for him. In truth, no words could be further from the truth.

It was true, Jason didn’t have many personal connections. He didn’t have an abundance of friends. He was working on the  _ family  _ issue, but there was no knowing what  _ that  _ path lead to.

What he had with Kara? It was worth fighting for. It was worth  _ everything  _ to Jason.

So he sat by her side, holding her hand, because he  _ was  _ going to be here when she woke up.

There was no other option.

He still hadn’t slept much a week later; an hour here, fifteen minutes there. Nothing that could reliably be called  _ sleeping _ .

He didn’t care.

What was more important, was that a week without sleeping meant a week of Kara not being awake.

All her vital signs were normal,  _ exceptionally  _ normal in fact. According to the numbers, Kara was healthier than she’d been in years.

Except for the part where she hadn’t woken up.

_ She looks so calm, so peaceful,  _ Jason thought, before shaking his head. Those thoughts had been creeping into his mind, without his permission, with an alarming regularity over the past week. Jason refused to see Kara as  _ calm,  _ as  _ peaceful _ ; those weren’t words you used for someone who was going to wake up.

Because Kara  _ was  _ going to wake up. There was no choice in the matter.

_ It wasn’t insomnia, if you never slept to begin with. _

_ It wasn’t insomnia, if you couldn’t remember the last time you slept. _

_ It wasn’t insomnia, if you didn’t _ call _ it insomnia. _

 

~

 

Roy and Selina would take turns sitting with Jason, watching him watch Kara. They were two of the only three people in the world he’d never been able to drive away with his words (the third presently being unconscious in front of him).

They weren’t idiots, they didn’t try to engage Jason in conversation. They didn’t try to make Jason do anything. Except having a shower; those were non-negotiable, and Jason didn’t argue much anymore. 

They would talk to themselves, mostly, about anything and everything. Local news, international news, stories that were definitely not making it onto the nightly news. They never expected Jason to respond, which was a good thing. He wasn’t talking to anyone; his next words were for Kara, and no one else.

 

~

 

Typically, one of them would show up by 6, be swapped at 12, swapped again at 6, then again at 12. Leaving Jason six hours alone with Kara. 

The silence of these six hours,  _ because the beeping of monitors is not a sound I acknowledge anymore _ , would have prompted most people to talk.

But not Jason. He welcomed the silence, allowing it to sweep over him, the closest thing to sleep he would be getting anytime soon.

He had learned the habits of the staff around him, of when people would be walking past the room, when someone would turn off the lights outside. 

So when the for thirty seven walker didn’t make their pass, Jason was, admittedly, slow to respond. So focused on Kara, he didn’t immediately register the missing footsteps.

Until there were too many footsteps.

Two sets, and walking into the room. 

One set, walking around to the other side of Kara’s bed. That was where his focus was; Jason stood up, but felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Stay down.”

Jason tried to push against the hand, but couldn’t. He watched, helplessly, as the first set of footsteps leant over Kara.

“No, stop!” Jason pleaded, his voice rough and weak from disuse. 

The person behind him chuckled. “Told you he’d be too distracted by you to worry about me.”

The person over by Kara stood up, shaking their head. “Yes, yes, distraction. Always works.”

“Whaaaaaa,” Jason said, before feeling his tongue go numb.

“Hush, hush, that’s just the poison working its way into your systems. Don’t worry,” the person patted Jason’s other shoulder; this time, Jason registered a faint pinprick of pain. “It won’t kill you; we have other plans for you.”

Feeling the hand off his shoulders, Jason stood up, before immediately falling forward. He caught himself on the edge of Kara’s bed, watching his hand slip through hers before everything fell to black.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
